Strange eyes
by Nightfrost14
Summary: Five different clans, five different she-cats with very different eyes that mark their destiny. how can they help to save their clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't the most explanatory chapter in the world... But i promise to get an introductory chapter up soon. **

Nightpaw crouched down, silently watching as her mentor stalked an unsuspecting mouse. She saw his green eyes narrow as the mouse perked up its tiny ears and peer into the bushes. He pounce on to the mouse, his muscles rippling beneath his fluffed up coat the entire way. He bit down hard on its neck not giving it any time to cry a warning to surrounding prey. Nightpaw crept out of the bushes and gracefully padded up to the calico tom. His green eyes peered at her with such intensity she found it hard to stay at her normal confidence.

"Your moving in the bushes almost gave me away." he said.

"But if i hadn't scared it, it would have run right in to your paws." Nightpaw countered.

"While letting out an alarm cry to the rest of the prey in the area." he retorted.

"sorry Echoheart, it just, i find it hard to stay still when there is so much prey and i have to watch you catch it all instead of catching it myself." she said.

"Go ahead and catch something," Echoheart said." I'll turn this into your hunting assessment."

Nightpaw nodded and and ran off into the forest. It wasn't long before she smelt a rabbit in the long grass near the lifted oak. she crouch down aware of her paws reach her senses all around her reaching to a small bluebird on a high branch. she felt Echoheart's green gaze burning in her pelt. she stalked closer to the rabbit careful not to alert the bluebird for if it let out an alarm call the rabbit would run and all would be lost. she was a whiskers length away from the rabbit now. she glanced up towards the bluebird it was flying away now, back turned towards her. this is my chance. she narrowed her eyes and pounced the little white rabbit, biting hard on its boney neck.

She turned to Echoheart spitting out fur, "Next time I'll think twice before choosing such fluffy prey."

his eyes shined in amusement and his whiskers twitched wildly. " that was an amazing catch though. I thought that bluebird would alert the rabbit for sure." he stared at her and then shook his head to clear it. "well lets get that rabbit to camp."

* * *

><p>Nightpaw followed Echoheart into the camp with the rabbit's weight forcing her head down and dragging between her front paws tripping her up. when they reached the clearing Echoheart turned to her.<p>

"Take the rabbit to the queens." he said, "then find food for the elders and tend to their bedding."

Nightpaw nodded the best she could through the rabbits weight and dragged her catch to the nursery. when she reached the queens the were watching the kits play while resting at the entrance to the den. she dropped he catch at their paws.

"Hello Icefire, Angel, Brightlight," she said cheerfully. "i brought you this rabbit. I caught it my self. Echoheart sad it was an amazing catch."

"thank you Nightpaw," angel said, "hows your training going."

"I'm near the end of it, i suppose i have less than a moon left of it." Nightpaw replied.

"Thats great," Angel said, " i suppose i am keeping you from your apprentice duty's so goodbye."

nightpaw nodded respectfully, "goodbye."

Nightpaw returned to the fresh-kill pile and pick out a mouse a shrew and a squirrel for the elders. she ran to the elders den. she approached the elder carefully she knew how jumpy fright could be.

"hello fright how's the prey running," Nightpaw said quietly to make her presence known. she sat down the prey.

"good," Fright said in a gruff voice, "how about you."

"Perfect," nightpaw replied, "so i brought a squirrel, a shrew, and a mouse. take your pick."

"i would enjoy that squirrel love." He said smoothly, "Do you mind bringing it here."

"Of course not," she said happily and she dropped the squirrel at his feet. "By any chance do you know where boulderfoot and owllight are?"

"Yes," he turned toward the elders den and pointed with his nose. "Owllight was rather soar this morning and Boulderfoot didn't want to leave her alone,"

"Thanks, Fright," She picked up the mouse and shrew and entered the den. Fright was no older than her own father but he was blind. Grassfoot found him on the border with Tideclan scratched up and injured they must have gotten his eye because when Grassfoot brought him to camp blood was oozing from his eyelids and when he was cleaned up he couldn't see.

When she entered the den she saw Owllight's unusual large yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit den. her speckled brown pelt was nearly invisible in the darkness. Next to her was Boulderfoot looking more worried than he usually did. his golden eyes shifted across Owllight's pelt as his pink tongue rasped over owllights small pointed ear.

Nightpaw walked across the den to greet them she nodded to Boulderfoot and touched noses with Owllight. since Owllight began to loose her hearing boulderfoot and her worked on a knew way to communicate with her. Now that she had completely lost her hearing there was no other way to talk to her. she gestured first to the mouse and then the shrew to give her a choice. Owllight delicately prodded the mouse with her paw and nightpaw nosed it over to her. she passed the shrew to Boulderfoot well aware that he wasn't paying attention out of worry for Owllight.

she left them alone out of respect. she had a special connection with the elders. Nightpaw was the only apprentice who ever help with the elders without complaining. she took care of their nests silently and left them alone.

she padded into the clearing and toward the fresh-kill pile. she picked out a plump mouse and settled down under the bramble bush. after she finished her mouse she stretched her short legs thoroughly, well aware of the toms in the clan staring at her. She was strange looking compared to the rest of the she-cats in the clan. they all had short sleek fur and long lanky legs, large ears and round eyes. nightpaw had long fluffy black fur with frosted silvery white tabby markings and points on her face and paws and short legs, small pointed ears like Owllights and almond eyes. she had long and silky silver whiskers and her fur jutted out along her face framing it. she wasn't sure if her differences made pretty or just weird but she liked herself the way she was.

The biggest difference was her pale gray eyes. her mother said she had never seen anything like them before in her life and her father said it was like she was staring into a cats inner self and exposing them for who they truly are. At night her eyes were miraculously beautiful. Sparkpaw said they reflect every star in the sky and shine like the moon. sparkpaw was her best friend and he liked her sister. she had tried to tell him Pricklypaw could never return his feelings because she was a medicine-cat apprentice and was forbidden to mate. but he never gave up and just continues to moon over her.

Nightpaw cleaned her face and paws and search the clearing for her mentor Echoheart. he was eating at Rocky-ledge with Thornstar and her father Rabbittail. she dragged her eyes up and down Echohearts calico and white pelt his large muscular stature was noticable even through his shortish fluffy pelt.

she gazed into his light forest green eyes and was sucked into her frequent daydream dreamland. she ran across the clearing to meet Echoheart in a make shift den under a juniper bush. he licked her in between her eyes and the cuddled up together. she stared into his deep green eyes and purred. his whiskers twitched she knew he loved her too, well at least in the dream he did.

"i love you Nightpaw. I'll love you forever." he said in his deep purr.

she was jolted awake by the small body of Frostkit running into he side. she shook her head to clear it and turned to the kit in a haste. she jumped to her paws and stared at his silver face in shock.

"Sorry, Nightpaw." Frostkit mewed apologetically as Flamekit and Rosekit came to join him.

"It's okay, you just surprised me i guess," Nightpaw explained.

"Hey, Nightpaw, can you play with us," Rosekit asked excitedly, Flamekit looked at Nightpaw expectantly behind her friend.

"Sure." Nightpaw Replied, "what should we play?"

"Your the enemy Tideclan warrior attacking the camp and we're the warriors defending our clan," Flamekit yowled excitedly.

"Okay then." Nightpaw crouched down preparing to attack. "Grrrrrrrrr!"

The kits jumped on to her back and growled defensively. she lifted her front paws pretending to try to throw them off. they held on with their needle sharp claws onto her think fluffy fur. rolled over onto her back forcing them to get off. she ran across the clearing and frostkit jumped on her again by rocky-ledge she turned and ran at rosekit she yowled and turned to run the other way. Nightpaw lightly tapped her on the hindquarter with her forepaw to trip her up.

Just then Flamekit slammed into Nightpaw's side and sent her bowling into the direction off Echoheart, Thornstar, and Rabbittail. Frostkit jumped off her back be fore she was hit and the kits were upon her in seconds. when she finally stopped movement she was laying at the paws of her Mentor, father, and leader. they just stared at her in surprise and she blinked.

"Hi there," she said and Echoheart's whiskers twitched in amusement and she grunted as she was tackled by a writhing mass of kits yet again. she saw her father and Thornstar share a knowing glance and all three of them let out a morrow of laughter.

"Okay. you win, you win. I submit." they let her up and she noticed Echoheart was staring at her and her father and leader continued to laugh at her. her ears grew hot with embarrassment her gaze shifted from the three kits to the three toms.

"Tideclan retreat." she yowled loudly and ran to the nursery with the kits in pursuit as the toms let out another morrow of laughter.

As she reach the nursery she stopped she looked down at the three kits and they all bursted out in laughter. she look at the sky to find that the sun was nearly down.

"that was fun." Flamekit said.

"Lets play again." Rosekit said loudly

"No its time to settle down for the night." Icefire said poking her head out of the entrance to the nursery. "Plus Nightpaw has taken enough of a beating for tonight."

The kits ran into the den after Icefire. NIghtpaw Purred and ran toward the cliff where the apprentice den was she hopped up on to the combination of rocks and into the den. she greeted Bladepaw and Sparkpaw and curled up in to the nest between them and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in a misty forest she felt alone but she could hear voices she looked around at the shadowy trees. she heard a stick snap. she looked around wildly but she couldn't find the source.

"the chosen Five are the key to survive." the Mysterious voices said simultaneously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked them.

"With gray eyes they root out spies." they said again.

"Gray eyes? Does that mean me?" She asked again

"Their prosperity grows power or the clans will shatter." they said ignoring her question.

"I don't understand." she said confused

"LEAVE! SAVE US ALL!" they screeched and she was shot back into reality.

she opened her eyes and she was gasping and panting for breath and she had clawed her nest to shreds. it was nearly dawn do she climbed down the cliff and padded into the clearing and chose a large vole from the fresh-kill pile and took it to the bramble bush as usual. suddenly Echoheart came over to her.

"Care to share." he asked hopefully. Nightpaw nodded to reply.

"Why are you up so early? it's still dark." she asked him.

"Im always the first one up. how about you?" He countered

"Disturbing dream." she answered

"You can talk to me about it if you'd like." he offered.

"No, I can't really remember it." she lied.

"Okay." he said, " so how are you feeling after the kits viscous attack."

She purred loudly, "Great, I love kits"

"That was quite an exit at the end." He purred

"i was supposed to be a tideclan attacker." She laughed.

"I figured." His whiskers twitched at her. she looked down at her paws and her pelt grew hot, she could tell that he noticed because he switched positions. "you have less than half of a moon of your training left. what do you want to do between now and then?" He asked

"I'm not sure. Isn't that your decision?" she replied.

"Yea i guess it is." He said.

Rabbittail padded out of the warriors den and called them over. "the two of you can be on dawn patrol," he looked to Nightpaw, "Go to the warriors den and get Softpelt, Poppyfur, and then get Sparkpaw."

Nightpaw nodded and as she walked away she heard her father speaking to Echoheart, "Control your feelings about her until she is made a warrior."

She entered the warriors den and picked her way through the sleeping bodies until she found Softpelt and Poppyfur she nudged them and she told them they are on dawn patrol and then she ran to get Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw and Nightpaw met the warriors at the tunnel to the forest. they walked along the border of tideclan. the made it to the lifted oak and she scented the air. something wasn't right. she ran up to the front where Echoheart and Poppyfur were.

"I smell tideclan warriors on our side of the border" she alerted them and followed the scent with the rest of the patrol following behind.

she crouched down as she approach the Tideclan warriors. she looked over to Echoheart and he nodded as if to say 'good job'.

"We shouldn't be here Hollowstep," a dusted black and gray she-cat said.

"It's just one vole Ravenheart, those over fed Breezeclan rouges wont miss it." The red-brown tabby tom Nightpaw guessed was Hollowstep growled

"What are we going to do about them" Softpelt asked Echoheart.

"Nightpaw and i will stay here and attack from this side." He looked over to Sparkpaw and Poppyfur. "the two of you will circle around and attack from our opposite and you softpelt will attack from our quarter." they nodded and took position.

There were 4 warriors they were out numbered Nightpaw knew this was an easy win. she stares at the she-cat called Ravenheart. she looked familiar to nightpaw but nightpaw knew she had never seen her before this. She glanced over to Echoheart. he nodded and yowled to say 'attack'.

she sprung from the bushes and onto a blue gray tom she recognized as Bluepaw. he rolled onto his back trying to crush her but as he did she jumped up landing on his belly. he grunted in pain and she batted at his face with unsheathed claws. he tried to hook his claw into her ear but she sprung off him just in time. He narrowed his eyes and sprung to attack. she was ready for it and stepped to the side putting out her paw. he tripped over it and bowled into a tree. he growled and ran for the border, his pride was wounded more than any thing.

she looked around the clearing. Softpelt and poppyfur was battling with ravenheart and echoheart had A white tom pinned down then she spotted Hollowstep on top of Sparkpaw Clawing at his stomach Nightpaw ran to the rescue at what seemed to be super speed. rammed into Hollowstep with all her strength and knocked him into a tree she place her paw on the side of his face and whispered into his ear.

"you think your strong don't you attacking a cat so much smaller than you." she growled. " he is only two and a half moons into his apprenticeship. he is practically a kit. Are you proud of what you did to him. you were just going against the warrior code by the way. Are you sure your not the rouge you piece of fox dung." she tore her claws across his check to his nose making sure not to harm his eye or nose but made sure it would leave a scare. she let him go and he ran for the border.

she turned and ran to Sparkpaw an let out a yowl as she realized he was unconscious Echoheart was the first cat over and the others followed.

"Hollowstep did this." Nightpaw said.

"Nightpaw run ahead and let the others know about the attack and Sparkpaw's injuries you help me carry him as quickly as possible." Echoheart said.

Nightpaw ran as fast as she could through the forest the wind whistled through her fur as she ran up the mountain to the bursted through the camp entrance in a panic.

"Tideclan warriors were hunting on our territory hollowstep attacked Sparkpaw he is unconscious and really hurt." she yowled across the clearing.

everyone stared at her in disbelief. their eyes wide in shock. Bladepaw let out a yowl fill with pain. Sparkpaw was his brother after all. Windheart burst across the clearing waiting for Echoheart to come in sight. she knew he would be carrying her son. Thornstar growled at the thought of anyone harming his youngest son and he ran over to comfort his mate. Nightpaw watched as panic struck out in the clearing. Eagleface and Her sister, Pricklypaw, ran out of the medicine den Eagleface ran pass her and to where Echoheart was approaching, carrying the young apprentice, but Pricklypaw stopped in front of Nightpaw.

"Are you okay?" she fretted.

"I'm fine. You should be worrying about Sparkpaw." Nightpaw answered, "he could be dying or dead i don't know. Hollowstep ripped out his stomach."

"i know, but your my sister." Pricklypaw looked down at her paws, "It's natural that I'm worried about you."

"Well don't be. Neither of the warriors I fought got a hit, claw, or bite on me," Nightpaw reassured her sister, "Now lets go see how Sparkpaw's doing."

Pricklypaw ran to where Echoheart had laid Sparkpaw, her shortish fluffy pale brown tabby fur reflecting the sunlight. Pricklypaw turned back to be sure Nightpaw was following, her dark midnight blue eyes rapped with fear. Nightpaw bounded after her dodging the frantic cats that worriedly paced along the clearing.

she came to a stop beside Echoheart,"How is he doing?" Nightpaw asked.

"he's going to be fine but Hollowstep is not." Echoheart replied, "he nearly killed the son of a mighty and fierce leader, he will not get away unscathed."

"Oh, i know. He already faced my wrath." She growled.

"What did you do?" Echoheart inquired.

"Not that much really." Nightpaw started. "I pinned him against a tree, criticized him, called him a rouge, and scratched him from ear to nose. i made sure it would leave a deep scar so that every time he looked at his reflection he would remember the time he he nearly hilled a cat that was no bigger and no more trained than a kit."

"A suitable punishment i think." Echoheart grinned.

"Me too." She replied.

* * *

><p>Nightpaw was on edge since the battle with Tideclan earlier that day. It was nearly sun down and echoheart and Thornstar called her into Thornstar's den.<p>

"Thank you Nightpaw for coming to join us." Thornstar said smoothly, " And thank you for dealing with my sons attacker. I appreciate it. I heard you imprinted the memory to his brain."

"Yeah, i left him a nice Scar." Nightpaw confirmed.

"Well as much as i would like to talk about this further, I sent for you on different matters." Thornstars voice was as smooth as honey as he spoke. "Your Warriors ceremony is first on our priorities."

Nightpaws heart skipped a beat, "Really my warriors ceremony?"

"Yes Nightpaw you earned it. You fought bravely and protected my son. your due for it anyway." he answered. "As soon as the Dusk patrol returns you will be named a warrior. you may leave now."

Nightpaw nodded her head. "Thank you."

Nightpaw and Echoheart padded out into the clearing side by side pelts brushing. She looked into his deep green eyes and found herself entranced. she glanced at his muscles rippling under his pelt. once i am a warrior nothing will hold me back from you. She shook her head to clear it. When they reached the fresh-kill pile she picked up a large rabbit.

"Care to share." she asked him through the ball of fluff. he nodded and the walked over to Nightpaws bramble bush. he crouched down gently, his shoulder was injured in the battle with Tideclan. she crouched next to him and he took the first bite.

"How are you feeling about being made a warrior." Echoheart asked quietly.

"Great, I can't wait." Nightpaw replied.

"I'll make you a nest beside mine." He said looking down at his paws.

Nightpaw's ears grew hot, "I'd like that."

The dusk patrol trotted in to the camp loudly to make their presence known. she looked towards the leader'sden impatiently. Finally after a few heartbeats she saw Thornstars Red-brown head poke out of his den. he jumped up to Rocky-ledge.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Rocky-ledge for a clan meeting." he waited until all of the clan were gathered beneath him before continuing, "As you all know, this morning there was a border battle during the Dawn patrol. In this fight, my own son was injured by the cat called Hollowstep. this meeting is to reward and congratulate the cat that jumped to his defense and saved him from loosing his life during a battle that could have been prevented if they would simply follow the warrior code."

Thornstar looked down to Nightpaw, "Nightpaw, Please step forward." he looked to Echoheart now. "Do you believe that your apprentice, Nightpaw, has learned all that you can teach her and is ready to become a warrior."

"I do." Echoheart replied.

"NIghtpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life."

"I do." Nightpaw said proudly.

"then, Nightpaw, From this moment forward you shall be known as Nightfrost. Starclan honors you for you agility and strength in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of Breezeclan."

Thornstar jumped down from rocky-ledge to land in front of Nightfrost. he placed his muzzle on top of her head and she lick his shoulder.

"Nightfrost, Nightfrost." Her clan mates cheered loudly but their was one voice that rang through the clearing closer than any others. Echoheart.

"Tonight Nightfrost will Guard the camp in a vigil of silence." Thornstar added before he padded into his den yawning. soon the entire clearing was empty except for Nightfrost who crouched in the center alert for any danger.

Nightfrost could barely keep her eyes open any more. it was nearly dawn but not quite. the camp was silent. Nightfrost frowned at the dimming moon. When are you going to leave, she thought. her ears perked up as she heard a rustling in the bush beside the warriors den. she turned her head to see Echoheart tip-toeing to her. Nightfrost looked at him cropping her head side ways. she was confused of what he was doing. he stopped in front of her and laid down to face her.

"Nightfrost i have to tell you something." He said nervously twitching his tail from side to side. "I have feelings for you, More than a mentor, apprentice fondness. I love you Nightfrost. You are the most beautiful She-cat i have ever seen in my life and once you started to look like a grown cat i knew i would fall for you. i realize that you are still forbidden to talk but nod if you love me too."

She nodded vigorously and licked Echohearts forehead. she knew this was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Sorry to take so long but I wasn't receiving any reviews. :( Any way here is Chapter 2 and the next She-cat in the prophecy. Hope you like her**

* * *

><p>Darkflower woke up to the sun Shining through the gaps in the warriors den. she shook all the remaining moss out of her dark Gray pelt. her eyes matched her pelt with no difference in the shade of gray. she looked over to her mates nest where he was still sleeping. Darkflower Licked his ear lovingly to wake him up. he lifted his head and stared at her. He Narrowed his eyes at her and turned his head away to go back to sleep. she tapped his head gently with her paw.<p>

"Wake up. Bristlepelt!" Darkflower growled.

"Leave me alone." Bristlepelt countered.

Darkflower dragged him by his scruff into the dirt clearing. she stared at his soiled black and white fur. i wish he would just get up, she thought to herself. she prodded him in the side.

"Fine, I'm up." he growled.

"You know if you would get up at a reasonable time on your own you wouldn't have to go through this everyday." She informed him.

"I know. I would Sleep until sun high if you didn't get me up." he nudged her lovingly. Taking this response as an apology for being so difficult, Darkflower went to the Fresh-kill pile to get them a meal to share. she chose a plump vole and walked back to her headstrong mate to share with him.

"how was you sleep." She asked him.

"As good as it could be with you shortening it." He joked.

"Well you know, that's me, the Dream dissolver." she laughed along with him.

She noticed her kits padding out of the apprentice den with tired eyes. Blackpaw looked asleep on his paws while Dawnpaw was growing more and more awake by the second. she stifled a purr of amusement for to cats that are practically inseparable they couldn't be more different, from looks to personality.

Blackpaw's dark pelt was the color of a starless moonless night and Dawnpaw's silver tabby pelt was the color of a bright dawn. Blackpaw was very rarely in a good mood and Dawnpaw was always happy and cheerful. Blackpaw is short tempered and Dawnpaw seemed to have infinite patience. she loved them so much despite themselves. she knew there was nothing she could ever do to even them out. they'd just have to meet the perfect counter cat. someone to balance them out.

Darkflower glanced around the clearing and nodded. every thing was just too quiets she missed the nursery she had been out of it for almost two seasons. she missed her kits wrapped in the soft fur of her belly. she missed the milky scent that came of her fur. she missed the troublesome kits attack her dark gray tail. she missed the unpredictable actions of her kits. she just wanted to go back at this point.

Blackpaw and Dawnpaw were to become warriors any day now and they wouldn't need her any more. she just wanted to belong somewhere. she wanted to be needed. she wasn't the best fighter but she was good at avoiding blows and her hunting was only so so. the two things she was really good at was mentoring and mothering. She love to work with the future of the clan. She turned to Bristlepelt. does he want to have more kits too? she thought. The only thing was that she didn't know how to ask him without making an awkward conversation out of a simple question.

"I need to talk to you, Bristlepelt. Can we go for a walk. its sort of a private thing that only involves me and you." she asked cautiously she didn't want any cat to witness the awkward conversation that was about to take place between them.

he swallowed the last of his vole hard, "Sure."

They walked out into the forest and stopped at their entrance to the gathering gorge. she sat down under a small oak. he looked at her signaling for her to say what she needed to.

"I just wanted to know how would you feel if i decided to have more kits." she said slowly and he blinked.

"That's all you wanted to talk about?" he asked with a sigh of relief.

"Well, yeah. what did you think I was going to say?" she asked confused and curious.

"I thought you were going to tell me that you didn't want to be my mate anymore." he said looking to his paws.

"What? No, I would never." she said genuinely shocked. "I love you, mouse-brain. but back to my question how would you feel about having more kits."

"I would love it, but why are you on this now?"

"Mentoring and Mothering are the only things i am any good at and i just love looking at what beautiful kits we make." she replied softly. "and i miss having little kits snuggled up to my belly."

Bristlepelt brushed his face on hers and smiled. "of course we can have more kits if that is what you really want."

she smiled. "I really do. I love to feel needed, to have some cat depend on me. I'm glad your happy with the idea."

"why wouldn't i be happy. having Blackpaw and Dawnpaw with you was my greatest accomplishment. Why wouldn't I jump at the idea of creating something else to be proud of." he faked a disbelieving look.

She smiled and pounced on him like he was prey. when they got bak to the camp it was passed sun-high. she could feel her clan mates eyes burning through her pelt. she and Bristlepelt went straight to Mousetail, the Forestclan deputy, what patrols to go on. they both were sent off hunting and they padded through the forest.

Bristlepelt ran to go catch a squirrel and she ran in the opposite direction for a mouse that was being rather noisy. she caught the mouse just barely. she growled under her breath. she wondered how Bristlepelt was doing. she close her eyes, desperately wishing she were with him. when she opened her eyes she saw him he was by the owl oak he caught the squirrel he had been stalking. she blinked wondering if she was really seeing this but when she opened her eyes it was all gone and she was on her own again.

she hissed in surprise. _how in Starclan's name did that just happen?_ she thought. she shook her head in disbelief, finally deciding it was all in her head. she looked to the sky in wonder and continued on with her hunting. Darkflower and Bristlepelt met up at the hollow tree and carried their kill to the camp when it was almost sun down. her kits were going to be made warriors soon, she knew it in her heart. she could feel their excitement and she sighed. they wouldn't need her any more after this day.

"Blackpaw and Dawnpaw are becoming warriors today." she said quietly to Bristlepelt as they sat down the kill on the Fresh-kill pile.

"How do you know." he asked bewildered.

"I don't know, i just feel it." She started, "Call it Mothers intuition."

Bristlepelt looked at her strangely but did not argue. he knew better than to do that now. she looked down at her paws. she knew they had to grow up but she wanted them to still be tiny helpless bundles of fur cuddled up to her more than she ever did before. She looked up as her friend Rosecloud tiptoed out of the medicine cats den, careful not to disturb her mentor Dreamheart.

she had her medicine cat name but Dreamheart refused to resign from her position as medicine cat until their was nothing left for Rosecloud to learn. she looked to the big tree and noticed as Applestar climbed out from under its lifted roots that made his den. his amber eyes shown brightly as he called for the clan to gather.

"Clan mate's, I expect you all remember the day you received your warrior name?" he purred proudly as they all let out grunts of agreement and he continued, "We all had to go through moon of endless training and and impatience to serve our clan as full warriors." she noticed her kits sat up straight and dignified and Applestar looked towards them meaningfully. "we are sitting at this clan meeting to honor that journey and to congratulate and reward two young cats that had just finished in their training and are ready and willing to protect and enforce the warrior code as noble warriors."

he looked to Icestorm. "Icestorm, Do you believe that your apprentice, Blackpaw, has learned all that you can teach him and is ready to receive his warrior name."

Icestorm nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Blackpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan and the warrior-code even at the cost of your life."

Blackpaw's tail twitched out of excitement, "I do,"

"then Blackpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Blackwind. Starclan honors you for your strategic mind and endurance and we welcome you as a full warrior of Forestclan."

Applestar then looked to Bloomclaw. " Bloomclaw do you believe that your apprentice, Dawnpaw, has learned all that you can teach her and is ready to receive her warrior name?"

Bloomclaw nodded shyly and whispered. "I do."

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan and the warrior-code even at the cost of your life."

Dawnpaw quickly said i do as to not hesitate.

"Then Dawnpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Dawnlight. Starclan Honers your Helpful personality and your open mind and we welcome you as a full warrior of Forestclan." he finished. "Blackwind and Dawnlight will guard the camp in a vigil of silence tonight"

he flicked his tail and the clan began to cheer. " Blackwind. Dawnlight. Blackwind. Dawnlight." they yowled to the sky.

she let out a yowl of amusement and pride as she saw Blackwind puff out his chest to look tough. soon the clearing was emptied of all the cats and she stood there staring at her kits all grown up. she felt so empty, so useless. she couldn't wait until she could have more kits. she slowly walked over to her kits.

"Congratulations, I am so proud of you two." She put on a smile for show. Her kits rubbed their heads on her cheek to show thanks. "Well then, if i can get your father up before dawn you can use our nests to rest until you find the time to make your own."

They nodded and she walked to the warriors den, flicking her tail in goodbye as her head drooped slightly. when she squeezed through the den entrance and picked through the sleeping bodies until she found Bristlepelt curled peacefully in a cushion of moss. she laid down carefully next to him.

"I love you." she whispered to him. she curled up to him, pressing against his flank. soon her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

_ she opened her eyes to a dark misty forest. she looked for a sign of life but there was no-cat, no prey. the only form of life was the trees. but then then the voices began to speak to her_

_ "the chosen Five are the key to survive." the Mysterious voices said simultaneously. _

_"What?" she asked them. _

_"With gray eyes they root out spies." they said again._

_ "Gray eyes? me?" She asked again _

_"Their prosperity grows power or the clans will shatter." they said ignoring her question. _

_"I don't understand." she said confused _

_"LEAVE! SAVE US ALL!" they screeched and she was shot back into reality. _

it was slightly before dawn when she woke up. she prodded Bristlepelt on his side. he twitched slightly but otherwise completely ignored her. she sat up and lightly tapped his ear.

"It's not even dawn yet." he growled through squinted eyes.

"But, Blackwind and Dawnlight will need to sleep soon and they are with out nests or for that matter room to make nests so get up." she retorted.

"Fine," he mewed through a long yawn he stretched his legs and pranced over to the entrance.

Darkflower followed him more slowly. she padded over to her kits. the first light of dawn squeezed its self through dark clouds. " you may go to rest now, dawn is here." She whispered as to not disturb any nearby cats.

"Thank you, Darkflower, you were so good to us while we were growing up." Dawnlight said gratefully.

"Yes," Blackwind added, "thank you for controlling yours and dads anger while we were mischievous kits, getting into trouble non stop."

"Well there is still more growing to do, mind and body. So if you need any help, with anything, you can still come to me."Darkflower said, "For today you can sleep in me and Bristlepelt's nest we will work on expanding the warriors den and making nest when you wake." Her kits nodded and sleepily padded towards the warriors den to rest.

Darkflower sighed quietly, they were all grown up, they didn't need her anymore. She sulkily walked to the fresh kill pile to join bristlepelt in picking prey. they chose a plump mouse and sat down to share prey.

"How was your sleep?" Bristlepelt asked.

"Troubled," Darkflower replied, "I had this really strange dream." she told him everything about the dream and how it was affecting her mind.

"It was just a dream, Love, nothing more." He comforted her, " it cant hurt you it was a trick of the mind."

Darkflower purred and burrowed into his soft chest fur. "You always know the right thing to say."

Bristlepelt lifted his head and puffed out his chest, "I know," he said jokingly.

Darkflower batted at his ears with an outstretched front paw, "Don't get too headstrong now," she laughed.

They finished their prey and ran into the forest laughing. darkflower ran through the forest at her top speed. She was in front of Bristlepelt leading the way to the waterfall that poured fresh water from breezeclan's territory into blue pool that rested on the edge of forestclan territory. when she finally made it to blue pool she flopped down on a soft patch of moss. bristlepelt finally made it to her side and crouched next to her.

he licked her soft and unscarred ears. "are you sure you want to be back in the nursery with mewling kits?" Bristlepelt asked unsure.

Darkflower frowned, "do you not want kits?"

Bristlepelt stepped back. "of course I do. i just asked if you were sure."

"Bristlepelt I'm not needed here, no one wants me in the clan and I understand. I'm half Kittypet, my father broke the warrior code and i am the one that has got to pay for. i just want to feel needed and wanted and kits give me that. to be happy i have to be able to take care of something and again kits give me that." Darkflower told him.

Bristlepelt stared at her, "i didnt know you felt that way. I am really sorry that the clan can't see how amazing and wonderful you are, the way that i already have." Bristlepelt said to her full of sympathy. They settled down into the moss and stared at the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Darkflower padded in the camp behind Bristlepelt, It was nearly sun-high and their kits turned warriors were sitting beside the fresh-kill pile with their friends. Darkflower watched her kits closely. Blackwind sat close to Rainpaw. Darkflower knew that Blackwind liked her. Rainpaw was two moons younger than Blackwind and had always tailed behind him. She became more independent as an apprentice but still looked to Blackwind for approval. They were best friends but about a moon ago, Darkflower noticed that it was becoming much more than a friendship between two young cats, they were falling in love with each other.<p>

Darkflower looked to Dawnlight, her sleek and fluffy silver fur glowed in the sunlight as she danced around the clearing. Dawnlight had always caught the attention of the toms in the clan but she was actually eligible for choosing a mate and non of the toms were going to miss that chance. she was making her self so obvious, she was completely oblivious to her old friends and flaunted herself around for Bluetail and Treepelt. Darkflower knew that her daughter wasn't interested in love just yet, she would flaunt herself around for a while and she would try to be a good knew that Dawnlight would have a few flings and break a couple hearts on her way to her one true love.

Darkflower looked over to Bristlepelt, she remembered how they got together. she wasn't in the clan yet, she was just about the right age for an apprenticeship though. she ran away from her mother, Eve was her name, she had two brothers, Carrot and Sprint, and a sister, Berry. her name at the time was Flower.

she was mad at her mother for not letting her see her father, she had seen him go into the forest when ever he left and she ran into the forest to try and find him. she soon became lost and found her way to Blue Pool and just sat down for a short rest, little did she know that another cat was there watching her. Soon enough that cat had attacked, but she fought back her father had taught her how to defend her self. she had the black and white tom pinned before he even laid a claw on her. soon bigger cat had appeared and this time she was scared. She told them how she had seen her father go into the forest and they took her back to the camp for further questioning, there she had found her father Fireflight he was punished for have a kittypet mate and the cat that used to be flower became Darkpaw and Darkflower after that. A moon after her warrior ceremony her father died in a battle between Forestclan and Shadeclan, and the cat that she fought beside Blue Pool on her first day in the forest became her mate. Darkflower let out a small and sweet sigh of content in her life when she noticed that she had stopped and she ran to catch up to Bristlepelt.

she noticed that all of the other warriors were staring at her and Bristlepelt. Her brain automatically went defensive and she gave them looks as she walked by. She grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and sat down beside Bristlepelt to enjoy it. The two of them shared it as the sun worked its way down the sky and the camp cleared its self out that sat in the dark just talking about their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading guys, and remember to review this time! tell me which of the chosen she-cats you've met so far, that you like best and keep in mind there are three more coming.<strong>


End file.
